theslenderman_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep/is/for/the/WEAK
Sleep/is/for/the/WEAK or S/I/F/T WEAK for short is a slenderblog that began in May 2011 and later expanded to include a twitter account in March 2012. The author of the blog named John currently resides in Manitoba, Canada. The final entry of the blog was posted on September 13, 2012. The author intends S/I/F/T WEAK to be the first of a collection of blogs that discuss the story of his slenderverse, which is considered separate from the current canon slenderverse as a whole. He states that, "Although certain elements exist in current slenderblogs and ARG's my goal is to reinvent them in order to create a fully expanded universe with a beginning, a middle, and an end." The series continues in We Are But Pieces. Plot and Story Arcs Opening Act: Dreams Who Needs Them? The original reasoning behind the blog as the author notes was to discuss the goings on in his life. Due to events, he had developed bouts of insomnia, which he would fill by reading creepypasta and other similarly creepy things, one of which being The Slender Man. At first his interest in The Slender Man is little more than fascination, however, this all changes upon the discovery of a distortion in a photo which leads the author to believe that a real-life Slender Man may be following people that he cares about. This oddity is later compounded by a strange series of events such as random phone calls and cryptic messsages. This leads to the blog being turned into a log of sorts detailing the ongoing search for answers the author is going through. Act II: It Begins A New After a month of silence, the author posts explaining his disappearance. He had been found unconcious in the snow and was placed in emergency care for an extended amount of time. Having lost many of his previous leads he begins his search again, this time with greater care. Unlike previous events, however, he begins receiving not only cryptic messages but images as well from an unknown individual. Due to this apparent increase in attention, he takes on the alias of (/~/) in order to protect his loved ones. Act III: Reaching Out Using his new identity he attempts to reach out to individuals that claim to have answers. It is during this timeframe that he gets in contact with a girl named Alicia Carson. She states that she knows of The Slender Man and may possess a way to keep it at bay. Unfortunately the secret nature of (/~/)'s research is discovered when Jane finds images of The Slender Man captured on her camera following a threat that was sent to (/~/). She demands answers and (/~/) reluctantly provides them to her. Act IV: Time To Play (/~/) and Jane have become involved in this slenderverse's form of The Seven Trials of HABIT in exchange for protection. (/~/) has also been in contact with several individuals that claim to be former players of the current trials. Final Act: Still Alive, Still Running After starting the final trial of HABIT, (/~/) receives several messages from former Rabbit #30, who is wanting to meet up with him for reasons unknown. Despite the obvious dangers and risks involved (/~/) agrees to the meeting and comes to discover that what he has become involved in is so much larger than he could ever have imagined possible. Style The blog itself is comprised of 101 entries and generally updates on a weekly basis. It is comprised of differing styles of entries that include: Standard entries written from the perspective of the author, pictures, cryptic messages, chat logs, and a single video. It also establishes itself in a slenderverse different from that of the former big 3 ARG. It does so by utilizing various canon elements, but tweaks and changes them to better fit the unfolding narrative. Characters *John - Protagonist of the series and author of the blog and twitter account. Believes that there is a reasonable explanation to this Slender Man entity than just what is said. He later takes on the alias of (/~/) to help protect his identity and others from getting involved. *Jane - John's girlfriend who is mentioned throughout the series. Like him, she has become a target of The Slender Man. She is later revealed to also be an individual known as The Lady of Heart. *Alicia Carson - A girl who John meets online that discusses her encounters with The Slender Man with him *Rabbits - Other players involved in HABIT's game, presumably have had encounters with The Slender Man as well. *25 - An individual that claims to be the brother of Alicia Carson. "He" states that Alicia has been dead for 5 years, which brings into question the identity of who John had been speaking to. Like the other rabbits, #25 claims to have been a participant in HABIT's game. *30 - Another individual who comes into contact with John. He claims to be a skilled survivor and often suggests that he and John meet to collaborate in order to increase their likelihood to survive. This is in contrast to many statements that occur during their various discussions that cast doubt on his overall trustworthiness. *The Fallen Queen - Another individual that hacks John's accounts, but unlike others leaves words of encouragement. Her true identity is later revealed to be that of John's ex-girlfriend Kat. *Unknown individual - An individual who sends John strange images and cryptic messages. He is believed to be a proxy of the Slender Man *HABIT - An entity that invites John and Jane to partake in a game in exchange for protection from the Slender Man. *Slender Man - Stalks John and possibly others that are close to him. It's overall intentions are unclear. External Links Blog Twitter Account Category:Blog Series